Dungeon of the Dynonns
The Dungeon of the Dynonns (DoD) is one of the many dangerous dimensions in Minecraft. Description Environment The DoD is a huge expanse of grass with occasional hills and dips in the landscape. There are no trees or water of any kind. There are, however, many species of dynonns in the DoD otherwise not present in any other dimensions. Aside from this, the actual dimension is quite plain and boring in appearance. Portal The portal for the Dungeon of the Dynonns can easily be made out of dark stone, an abundant resource in the Shadowlands. The image for the portal is shown to the image on the right. To activate the portal, the Player must right-click the portal with a thunder rod, and the portal will open up. Side-Dimensions Lair of Lightning '' Main Article'': Lair of Lightning The Lair of Lightning is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves electric-themed dynonns and dragons as well as a difficult boss. All of the items within it involve sorts of electricity. Typical knick-knacks and drops are bolts, wires, and metals. Pits of Plague '' Main Article: Pits of Plague'' The Pits of Plague is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involes disease-themed dynonns and dragons as well as a difficult boss. All of the items within it involve sorts of viruses. Typical knick-knacks and drops are plague containers, fangs, and crude decorations. Den of Darkness '' Main Article: Den of Darkness'' The Den of Darkness is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves shadow-themed dynonns and dragons as well as a difficult boss. All of the items within it involve sorts of darkness. Typical knick-knacks and drops are cloaks, masks, and staves. Library of Light '' Main Article: Library of Light'' The Library of Light is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves light-themed dynonns and dragons as well as a difficult boss. All of the items within it involve sorts of good-natured things. Typical knick-knacks and drops are books, scrolls, and maps. Hall of Hail '' Main Article: Hall of Hail'' The Hall of Hail is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves ice-themed dynonns and dragons as well as double bosses. All of the items within it involve sorts of ice or frozen things. Typical knick-knacks and drops are fossils, rocks, and chunks of ice. Zone of the Zephyrs '' Main Article: Zone of the Zephyrs'' The Zone of the Zephyrs is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves wind-themed dynonns and dragons as well as double bosses. All of the items within it involve sorts of air. Typical knick-knacks and drops are feathers, wings, and compasses. Enclave of the Earth '' Main Article: Enclave of the Earth'' The Enclave of the Earth is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves earth-themed dynonns and dragons as well as double bosses. All of the items within it involve sorts of rocks. Typical knick-knacks and drops are gems, geodes, and boulders. Fields of Fire '' Main Article: Fields of Fire'' The Fields of Fire are accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves flame-themed dynonns and dragons as well as triple bosses. All of the items within it involve sorts of fire or burning objects. Typical knick-knacks and drops is metals, helms, and swords. Sanctum of the Sea '' Main Article: Sanctum of the Sea'' The Sanctum of the Sea is accessible after the Player has (TBC). It involves water-themed dynonns and dragons as well as triple bosses. All of the items within it involve sorts of oceanic objects. Typical knick-knacks and drops are sea shells, pearls, and jewelry. Contents Mobs *TBC Blocks *TBC Category:Dimensions